Turning Page
by mileeanncortiz
Summary: Just Jane confessing to Maura and Maura's reaction. If u don't like rizzles don't read. If u do then welcome! : one-shoot


First time writing this type of story!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Turning Page

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was sitting at her desk. She had been trying to do work but her mind wouldn't shut up. She couldn't stop thinking. She never thought so much about someone in her life. She thought she was in love before but nothing compared to how she felt right now and there was only one to blame or bless for the outrageous feelings that were blossoming from Jane's heart. Maura Isles.

Maura who could smile to her and brighten her day. Maura who's quirky way melt the ice heart of the detective. Maura who's beauty would make Jane's heart beat frantically until it jump inside of her. Maura who was her best friend, her companion, her confidant, her everything.

Jane didn't know when she had fallen so hard for the doctor but as soon as she realized and accepted her feelings for her she hasn't stop thinking, like a maniac, about Maura. She could spend hours thinking of her. She could grab a beer, sit in her couch and think. Think how Maura's face looks while she concentrates on work. Think how Maura would research something she doesn't know about the pop culture. Think about how she concentrates on something she's interested in. How the doctor would follow her to do some insanity. By the time Jane realizes she's been thinking too much her beer would be too warm to drink.

Since she found out how she felt towards he best friend she had tried to control herself in front of the doctor. She tries not to look too much at her. She tries not to show her feelings by making sarcastic comments and when they are flirting, for fun, she knows when to stop but lately the only thing she wants is to tell her how she feels and grab her and kiss her senseless. Kiss her until the world fades and they are the only ones left. Kiss her and while doing it show her that she will never hurt her like the idiots she'd dated. She will demonstrate her how much love she can offer her, she will make her feel like a queen, she will be anything and anyone for the doctor. She'll die if that's necessary to make her Maura happy but Jane knew it was risky. It was risky because she could ruin her friendship with the doctor.

Maura has never showed any signs of interest in her. She does a lot of flirting but that's friendly flirting, at least that was what Jane thought. She couldn't just go downstairs and confess. She needed to think of the consequences but right now Jane was thinking about the happiness it will be to be with Maura.

To be able to wake up at her side every day. To be able to touch her soft, white skin with her fingertips and draw a map on the back of the doctor. To be able to kiss her good morning and tell her sweet nothings that would make her embarrassed if said in public. To find her ticklish spots and make her laugh until she cried. To share the bathroom while they brushed their teeth and to shower together. To make her coffee and bring it to her on bed. To arrive at places in the same car and walk out of it holding hands. To throw parties like a couple would and make Sunday BBQ's. To grow old and tell stories to their grandchild's.

Jane couldn't believe Maura would make her think of stuff, she for so long denied and went against it. She couldn't believe she was about to walk and take the elevator down to the morgue and tell her best friend she was in love with her, but she did. Without stopping a bit she walked right through Maura's office and inside the morgue.

Maura was with her back to Jane and hadn't realized Jane had entered the morgue. Jane observer how concentrated she was working. She smiled and looked at Maura with a loving gaze._ This woman is amazing and even though I am attracted to her beauty this goes beyond attraction. This feels like home, like I belong here with her. I'll do it, I'll tell her._

In the same moment Maura noticed the presence of her best friend and turned. She smiled like she always did when she sees the detective.

"Hello, Jane." Maura said.

"Maura, I need to tell you something." Jane said and without waiting for a response let her feelings out like a caged animal being set free.

"I've been feeling things that a best friend isn't supposed to feel. Life doesn't prepare you for who your hearts falls in love with and Maura I've been in love with you for so long now that I couldn't wait any longer to tell you." Jane gave a small nervous laugh.

"To let you know that I love how you blush when you smile. That I love the warmth you make me feel inside every time you look at me. To make you understand that your fragile little heart is the only thing that makes me stronger every day. That I love the way you try to make me be a better person. I love it that you worry about my health and make me clean my apartment because is unhealthy and I hate to avoid the little butterflies that appear in my stomach every time you touch me." Jane was getting closer to Maura who apparently was glued to the floor.

"I want to surrender and fall to your feet and love you until there's no tomorrow. I want to protect you from any harm. I want to give you everything in life there's to offer. To give you everything and I want you to know that I give you my heart forever and you'll never feel unloved with me." With that Jane closed the gap between them and looked Maura in the eyes. She looked at those hazel eyes millions of times before and they never failed to make her heart go faster, to make her knees go week, to make her feel like there's no more beauty than those hazel eyes.

She could see the stars, the moon, she could watch many breaks of dawn and it would fail to compare with those glorious hazel eyes.

Then she looked at the doctor's lips and she couldn't imagine anything better than kissing those red lips. To kiss them and claimed them. To make those lips want to be kissed by only her.

She couldn't wait anymore. She kissed her.

It was chaste at the beginning but while the seconds pass it turned into the most passionate kiss Jane had ever given. Her lips met Maura's and it felt like there were fireworks around them. They were so soft like she only imagined but it felt better than her imagination. When they opened their mouth to deepen the kiss Jane took hold of Maura by the waist and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

The kiss was like going on a rollercoaster. When it goes up and down at a hundred miles per hour. Jane felt week on the knees and she pulled Maura onto her until there was no space between them. It felt perfect. It felt like they were shaped to be together, like there was a sculptor making his final master piece.

They broke apart and terror took hold of Jane.

She pushed Maura away and bolted for the door without saying a word leaving Maura breathless and stunned. All Maura could do was smile after she came back to reality. She never felt so happy in her life. She felt loved in that kissed. She felt like flying when Jane spoke so beautifully to her. She felt like she was in the right place. She felt home.

"She loves me." She whispered to the air. She let out a little squeal of happiness and started dancing and saying she loves me in rhythm with her feet. She couldn't be happier but suddenly she remembered Jane leaving. She knew Jane was probably thinking she did something wrong but she needed to find Jane and tell her how much she loved her too. She needed to tell her that she was in love with her too and wanted all things with her. She knew exactly what to do. She left the morgue with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Jane didn't know what to do. She had kissed her best friend who probably would never talk to her again. She needed to get away right now, she left the station without saying a word to anyone and she went for a walk on the park.

She was mad at herself for not being able to control herself. She was so mad she couldn't remember the part of Maura kissing her back. Although she could remember how amazing it felt to kiss those wonderful lips. Those lips that would never be hers again.

She was thinking how much she would love to kiss Maura. She would kiss her in the morning in the car, in a red light, in the elevators, in her break, in their lunch break, in the cafeteria over a coffee, in the way back home, over dinner, on the couch, on the shower, on the kitchen, everywhere.

Time passed by and she couldn't do anything but think.

She sat down on a bench and looked up. It was almost night fall. The skies were clear and she could see the moon starting to rise. She imagined Maura stating a scientific fact about the moon or naming the stars. She could only hear her and look at her and tell her something like Dr. Smarty-pants or Google mouth but she wouldn't say it to make her feel bad. She would say it like a reverence because that's how she felt every time Maura would talk and say stuff like that.

She decided to go home, she needed to rest. Jane felt like she did weightlifting all day. She could handle any problems tomorrow but today she needed to lay down on her sofa and drink her cold beer. She needed to explain to Jo what happened today and that maybe Maura wasn't coming back in a while to play with her.

She was at her building in fifteen minutes. She found her key, opened her door to find her apartment was at the light of candles and there were rose petals on the floor, making a trail to her bedroom. It smelled like lavender too. She couldn't help but smile. She followed the roses and stopped to pick up a note in the way to her bedroom, she read it.

"You left me without me saying anything; follow the trail and I'll make you as happy as you made me today. –M" It was Maura's perfectly cursive handwriting.

All of the sudden she felt nervous. The women she loved and dreamt so much was in her bedroom waiting for her to make her happy. She felt insecure. She got this feeling of not fulfilling Maura's happiness, of not being enough for the doctor. All that vanished when she found another note on the way to her bedroom.

"I love you too. –M" Jane read.

She breathe in and exhale and relaxed a bit. She grab the knob of the door and felt her heart skip a beat when she opened her door. Maura was standing by the window looking at the moon. She looked at Jane with a huge smile.

"Jane." Maura whispered and crossed the room to Jane. She grabbed Jane hands on hers and looked at the detective's brown eyes.

"Maur." Jane said so low Maura almost didn't hear her.

"Jane, I need you to know that without you I would have never become the woman I am today. That I, too, have loved you for a while. I tried to find love in others and it only made me realize you are the only one. My only reason is you, my only meaning is you. I feel like I can do anything with you. Jane you are the strength that keeps me walking and you are the hope that keeps me trusting. Trusting that tomorrow I will see your half smile and I will hear your sarcastic comments when I say something awkward." She moved her hand to caress Jane's face.

"You give me purpose and you are the life to my soul. Jane you are the only one that makes me feel things I can explain with any scientific method. You make me say things that have no logic but at the same time make me realize how right I am by saying it. Jane I love you too." She giggled.

"I love you, Maur, with all my heart, my soul, my being. You are the light at the end of every day. I will never make you feel unwanted or unloved. I love you too much to not show it to you." With that said Jane kissed Maura.

The kiss was slower this time. She putted her hands on both sides of Maura's face, and then trailed them down until she could grab Maura by her backside. She picked the doctor up and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and then tangled herself when Jane picked her up. Jane guided them towards the bed. She went down and laid Maura on the bed while she was on top. The kiss deepened whit a dance of tongues and little giggles.

Jane started to undress Maura. She slowly unbutton Maura's blouse. She broke their kiss and looked to her favorite pair of eyes. Looking for any signs of regret or not wanting. Instead she found darkened eyes and a flushed face. She found a loving stare and a fast beating heart under her touch. "You are so beautiful." She whispered and kissed Maura on the forehead. "I love your eyes," and she kissed Maura's closed eyelids. "I love your cheeks," and she kissed both cheeks. "I love your nose," and Jane kissed Maura's nose tips. "I love you lips, like crazy if I may add." And she kissed Maura on the lips. "I love everything of you." And she kissed her again.

Jane slowly removed Maura's shirt. Drawing a map with her hand on Maura's exposed skin. She removed Maura's bra, reviling perfectly shaped breast and pink nipples. She kissed Maura's jawline, and then her neck, then the valley between Maura's breast, then the tip of one nipple, making Maura moan a little, then the other hardened nipple this time taking its tip full in the mouth. Maura grabbed Jane by the hair and pushed her a little more to create more contact with mouth and nipple. "Jane" Maura moaned Jane's name like she was referring to an unknown God.

Jane rise up and looked again at Maura. Maura who was pulling her for another kiss and looking for the hem of Jane's top to remove it. Slowly the doctor removed the top just as Jane did to her. She removed the detective's sport bra and found two small but well proportion breasts. "You are perfect." Maura whispered and move up to grab Jane's breast with her mouth. Jane moaned and started to move her hand to stroke Maura's breast. Twisting her nipples while Maura licked hers.

Jane put them back down on bed and moved Maura so she could kiss her again. She kissed her until their bodies were pressed together and not even air could pass between them. She moved her hand to remove Maura's skirt. She unzipped the piece of cloth and found the matching pantie to Maura's bra. She moved herself and started kissing Maura's calve, then her thigh, then her inside thigh and finally over the material covering Maura's pussy. She repeated the torturous process on the other leg. Maura was moaning louder now. "Jane, please."

"I will, but let's enjoy ourselves." Jane whispered. When she kissed the material again she moved to the hem of the pantie and slowly with her teeth she removed them. She kissed again one of Maura's legs a little faster and then kissed and licked Maura's wet, very wet, folds.

"Oh God, that feels so good." Maura moaned again, louder.

"You taste amazing. Just like you are." Jane kissed and moved forward, making a trail over Maura's belly and chest until she found her love's lips again.

Maura moved her hands to Jane's waist and rolled them so she could be on top. She wasn't as torturous as Jane when she removed her trousers and her boy shorts but teased Jane when she licked her pussy and with one of her fingers touched Jane's clit in circles.

Jane thought she was in heaven. Nobody, ever, had made her feel such pleasure. It overwhelmed her so much she almost orgasm right that moment but Maura didn't want Jane to come that fast, she wanted to enjoy too, so she removed herself and went back to kiss Jane. "You are mine, Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Maura exclaimed.

"So are you, Maura Dorothea Isles." Jane kissed Maura and rolled them over to be on top again.

Without breaking the kiss Jane tangled her legs with Maura and moved her hands slowly over the top body of the doctor. Memorizing every part of the dark blonde's body. She made her way to the wet folds of Maura and entered her with two fingers.

"Fuck, Jane!" Maura moaned.

Jane almost came when Maura cursed. She'd never heard the doctor cursed before. She decided she would love Maura talking dirty a lot.

Jane started fucking Maura at a slow pace, hearing the harmony Maura was making while moaning. She was fascinated by how lovely Maura looked in pleasure. Then she wanted to hear her doctor scream her name and inserted a third finger curling them a little to touch Maura's G-spot.

"Jaanee!" Maura was starting to reach her climax and she putted her hands on Jane's back to keep hold of something.

To finally make her come Jane used her thumb to stroke Maura's clit. The doctors walls began to close and she came with a big loud moan. She scratched and bit Jane's shoulders.

"Jaaaaneeee…I…ove…u…." Maura gasped for air. She was sure she scratch Jane's back when she orgasm.

"I love you too, my love. Forever and always." Jane kissed Maura.

Maura turned them and laughed at Jane's surprised face. "It's your turn detective." Maura said with a wicked smile.

"Whatever you want doctor." Jane smiled back.

Maura moved to kiss Jane. She moved her hands to stroke both of Jane's breasts. "Maura, you…are amazing…ahh!" Jane moaned. Maura moved her hand down to Jane's wet pussy and inserted two fingers while with her thumb she touched Jane's clit. She removed her lips from Jane's and went to Jane's pussy and replaced her thumb with her mouth while fucking Jane with two fingers."

"Fuck, yeah, oh fuck! Maura you are the best! Fuck me harder." Jane moaned in pleasure when Maura moved faster while making circles over her clit with her tongue.

"Come for me Jane." That did it. Jane came with such force she had to grip her blankets and moaned as loud as she could.

"Mauraaaaaaaa!...fu…ama…ing….i..love…you." Jane was whispering what she could. She needed time to come back to earth. She felt she was in the moon.

Maura moved to rest on top of Jane, resting her head on Jane's chest. She couldn't believe they made love. She only imagined what it would feel like but her imagination wasn't enough this was ten times better.

Jane putted her arms around Maura and pressed their naked bodies together. She couldn't be more content. She had the woman she loved in her arms. She made love to her like she always wanted to. She could wake up and feel the warmth of her girlfriend now. She could make coffee and bring it to her. She could kiss her whenever she wanted how many times she wanted. She could hold her forever.

"Your love is my turning page." Jane whispered.

"You hold me in your hand and I know you would never let me fall, you are everything, and you are all I want. I love you Jane." Maura whispered back.

"I love you too, Maura. Forever and always." Jane smiled to the night and the shining moon.

And so the moon was witness of love and she watched them fall asleep with a smiled on their faces.

* * *

I would like reviews to improve my writing! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
